


Channel Changes

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam gives an oral exam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Changing Channels:</p><p>Gabriel uses his trickster mojo to find out is Sammy does dudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Channel Changes

 Sam and Dean had played along with the cheesy sitcoms and cop shows. It had only caused them minor embarrassment. Then came the pornos.

 Sam appeared in a small room that looked suspiciously like a classroom without any students. He looked for an exit, but there were none.

 When he noticed his clothes he became very confused. He was wearing khaki pants, a white button-up shirt, and a green tie. Then he saw the chalk board.

 On the board, in large letters, was written “ORAL EXAM”. Sam was extremely confused.

 He turned around when he heard a noise like someone else was in the room. He found a short, skinny teenage boy.

“I’m ready for my exam, Mr. Winchester.” The boy, who looked about 17, was standing in front of Sam.

“Uh… Okay? You may begin.” Sam said confusedly.

 That was when the teenage boy got down on his knees and began to unzip Sam’s khakis. Sam quickly pushed the teen away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam shouted.

“I’m taking my oral exam, Mr. Winchester.” The boy stated plainly, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

 The boy reached for Sam’s zipper again. And although Sam would never admit it, his cock had begun to harden.

“Uh…” Sam froze. He had no idea how to get out of this situation.

 The boy now had Sam’s dick out and was stroking it to full hardness. He then took it in his mouth, causing Sam to let out a needy moan. It had been ages since anyone had given him head and it had never been this good; probably because he’d never been with a guy before.

 The boy licked and sucked with an expert mouth. Sam was on the edge in minutes, moaning and whimpering-yes _whimpering_ when all of a sudden, the warm mouth was gone and Sam was in a new place.

 He was now lying on a heart shaped bed, furnished with a red, silk comforter. The room was red satin from ceiling to rug. The lights were dim.

 There was a knock at the door. Sam, wearing only a red silk robe that came to his mid-thigh, went to answer it.

“I’ve got the kielbasa you ordered.” said the short waiter with an obviously fake mustache.

“You’re… the trickster.” Sam stated in confusion.

“And you’re a sexy piece of ass.” The trickster said, inviting himself into the hotel room.

“What?” Sam almost laughed.

“And now that I know you do dick, you can do _me_.” He said, sitting on the bed.

“What?” Sam asked again.

“You’re not a very articulate moose, are you?” the trickster said, taking off his fake mustache.

“Sorry…” Sam said, snapping out of his shock. “It’s just… You’re attracted to me.” Sam walked over to the bed, sitting next to the shorter man.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” The trickster said. “My name’s Gabe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
